


Of Coffee Shops, Mobsters and Misunderstandings

by neonal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Connie Centric, Connie doesn't know Eremin are married, Eremin - Freeform, Established Relationship, He thinks Eren is a mob boss, Humor, M/M, Married Eremin, That's it, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonal/pseuds/neonal
Summary: He was in the middle of wiping down the café’s rather cute display outside when he saw a large, black SUV pull up in front of Sweetbean. It was heavily tinted and looked expensive. Connie didn’t know why, but the first thing he thought of was those cliché mafia movies. Here comes the mobsters looking to exploit the poor café owner just trying to do business and make a living. Connie nearly laughed to himself thinking it was ridiculous but stopped short when he got a look at the man that stepped out of the vehicle.ORThe one where Connie mistakes his boss's husband for an extortionist mobster.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Of Coffee Shops, Mobsters and Misunderstandings

“Connie? Some help please?” he heard his boss call from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Connie responded quickly, eager to help. 

He liked his boss, Armin Arlert. He was a kind man in his late twenties, probably no older than thirty, and was as sweet as the pastries he baked in the café/bakery he owned, Sweetbean Cafe and Patisserie. When Connie had gotten accepted into Paradis University on a scholarship that paid only his tuition and board, he knew he would have to get a part time job to cover his living expenses. After two weeks of job-hunting and coming up with nothing, his roommate Jean had offered to take him to Sweetbean to try some of their pastries. It was there that Armin had overheard their conversation about his failed job hunt and quickly offered him a position at Sweetbean saying they could use an extra pair of hands. Connie and Jean didn’t know he was the owner at the time since Armin seemed rather young. He had short blond hair, light blue eyes and was a bit on the shorter side. If he didn’t carry himself a certain way that indicated he was actually older, Connie would’ve thought he was their age and just another part-timer. Nevertheless, Connie was grateful Armin was kind enough to offer him a job and he’d been working there since, almost three months.

“Thank you, Connie,” Armin smiled when he opened the door. He was balancing four large cupcake boxes in his hands, the ones that held thirty cupcakes each.

“No problem, boss,” Connie nodded, holding the door open until he passed through completely.

“You’ve got a delivery, boss?” Connie asked, confused. He didn’t recall seeing any big orders for cupcakes on their itinerary for the week. “I didn’t know there was an order for cupcakes.”

“There isn’t,” Armin said, setting the three boxes down on the counter and removing his apron. “You remember my sister Krista right? You met her once. She’s throwing her friend a small, surprise baby shower and asked me to take care of the cupcakes at the last minute. I’ll probably be gone for the rest of the day but I’ll try to make it back by closing time.”

“You’re leaving, boss?” Sasha, one of his coworkers asked. She had just finished up serving a customer. It was that time of the day right after the lunch rush where business had slowed down.

“Yeah, you guys will be fine on your own right?” Armin asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m running a bit late and I think my Uber’s already here.”

“We’ll be fine boss,” Sasha nodded. “Besides, it’s me, Connie, Marco and Hange on shift. We got this.”

“Stop worrying, Armin,” Hange said, appearing from the back at that moment. She’d been preoccupied with checking their inventory when Armin needed help with the door. “Now go, you said you’re running late.”

“Thanks guys,” Armin smiled. “I’ll be back by close.”

They all watched him go then, smiling at their lovable boss who was too kind for his own good.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully after that. They were all seasoned workers at Sweetbean so they knew how to handle the rush of customers they got at any point during the day. Sasha was also a pro at taking orders and Connie and Marco were pros at making them. With Hange supervising and making fresh batches of whatever they needed, they made a pretty good team even without their boss there. Although, they did miss the freshness his presence brought to the place.

When 5:30pm rolled around and they finally flipped the closing sign, Connie sighed in relief. It was a Saturday which meant he’d been working from open to close. Since he could only do partial shifts during the week when he had to attend his classes, he’d asked Armin to give him full day’s shifts on the weekends so he could make up his hours. 

“I’m beat,” he groaned, pulling out one of the chairs at the tables and flopping down onto it.

“Tell me about it,” Marco said from behind the counter.

Connie allowed himself to relax for a few minutes before he got up to help close up the place. He and Marco washed up all the dirty dishes in the back while Sasha closed off the cash register, cleaned the display and wiped down the tables. It was Marco’s turn to sweep inside and Sasha’s turn to mop which meant it was his job to sweep out front of the café and wipe down the glass windows.

He was in the middle of wiping down the café’s rather cute display outside when he saw a large, black SUV pull up in front of Sweetbean. It was heavily tinted and looked expensive. Connie didn’t know why, but the first thing he thought of was those cliché mafia movies. Here comes the mobsters looking to exploit the poor café owner just trying to do business and make a living. Connie nearly laughed to himself thinking it was ridiculous but stopped short when he got a look at the man that stepped out of the vehicle.

He was tall and dressed in an all black suit, even his shirt underneath the jacket was black. Connie could tell even in his suit that the man was ripped. He had dark hair and alert green eyes. He was overall incredibly handsome but that somehow added to how intimidating he looked. Connie, who had paused his cleaning, watched as the man walked up to the front of the café and looked down at his expensive looking watch, checking the time.

“Hey kid,” the man said. “Your boss in?”

Wait. Was his previous joke actually the truth? Was this man some extortioner coming to take his poor, innocent boss’ hard earned money?

“N-no,” Connie stuttered out, shaking his head. “He went out.”

“Hmm. I’ll just wait then,” he said, pushing the door open and ignoring the close sign.

“Sir, we’re closed,” Connie instinctively said, stopping him. 

“I know,” was all he got in response as the man went in.

Connie gulped, watching as the man found himself a seat at one of the tables nearer to the register. Not knowing what to do, he stood there for a moment watching as the man tapped his fingers on the table idly, looking around the cafe. Connie debated whether or not to go in and get Hange, not sure what to do in such a situation. He didn’t have to though, because not long after he saw Hange come out from the back. She greeted the man politely and they exchanged a few words before Hange turned and said something to Sasha. 

He quickly finished up what he was doing and headed inside, surprised to find Sasha brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

“Sasha, what are you doing?” Connie asked.

“Oh? Hey, Connie. I’m making some coffee for Mr. Jaeger,” she said, rather calm. So was this a regular thing?

“You know him?” he asked.

“Oh yeah. He doesn’t drop by often but he does from time to time,” she supplied.

“Oh…” Connie frowned. To think that Armin was dealing with this for such a long time and still managed to be so cheerful!

When the coffee was finished, Sasha poured it into a teacup rather than one of the disposable cups they usually used and asked Connie to bring it out.

“Sorry, I gotta clean this stuff back up. Can you take this out to Mr. Jaeger for me?” she asked.

“S-sure,” Connie reluctantly agreed. 

He went back out to the dining area and gingerly walked up to the table.

“Your coffee, sir,” he said, setting down and turning to leave quickly.

“Wait, kid,” the man stopped him. “You new here? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’ve been here for three months… sir,” Connie said.

“Three months huh? I suppose it’s been a while since I’ve been here,” he said, looking around.

“Do you need anything else, sir?” Connie asked, dying to leave.

“Not at all,” the man, Mr. Jaeger, said waving his hand dismissively.

“If you’ll excuse me then,” Connie mumbled. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the cafe doors open and looked up to see Armin entering.

“Boss!” he exclaimed. Why did he have to show up then? He should’ve just gone home. “You’re back…”

“Of course I’m back. I said I would be,” Armin chuckled.

Connie noticed the man had gotten up from his seat and began walking towards Armin whose face, much to Connie’s complete and utter surprise, broke out into the widest grin Connie ever seen from the man.

“Eren!” he yelled, rushing forward into the man’s arms who picked him up and spun him around. “God, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, love,” he heard the man say as he leaned down to kiss Armin’s lips.

“I thought you were coming back tomorrow,” Armin said, pulling away to look Eren up and down, smoothing out the front of his shirt that got crushed in their embrace.

“We closed the deal early so I caught an earlier flight,” Eren said, kissing Armin’s cheek. “I couldn’t wait to come see you.”

“Missed me that much, huh?” Armin giggled before taking note of Connie who was standing there in shock.

“Oh, right!” Armin clapped his hands together. “You two haven’t met right? Eren, this is Connie, that kid I was telling you about. Connie, this is my husband Eren Jaeger. He doesn’t come around here often but it’ll be good if you could remember his face and treat him well when he does.”

“H-Husband?!” Connie practically yelled. “You were married?”

“Five years and counting,” Armin giggled, pressing against Eren’s side.

“But… but, you don’t wear a ring?” Connie said, trying to wrap his head around it.

“Of course not, silly,” Armin laughed, reaching up to pull a necklace from under his shirt to show the ring on it. “I’m hands deep in flour and batter everyday, of course I won’t wear my ring. It’s expensive, you know?”

“How long until you finish up here?” Eren asked, interrupting them. 

“I don’t know. How long, guys?” Armin asked Connie, looking around to see their progress. 

“Um, we just have the floors left to do basically. Then we’re done,” he told him.

“Hmm, about twenty minutes then?” Armin said, turning to look at Eren who’d started sipping his coffee.

“I guess I can wait a while longer,” Eren nodded. 

“No, no,” Hange said, appearing from the back. “We’ve got things covered, Armin. You don’t have to wait.”

“Are you sure?” Armin asked. “What if you guys need me?”

“Trust me, we can handle ourselves and I’ll make sure these guys do what they’re supposed to. Go on. I know you missed him even though he was gone for like three days,” Hange said, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Three days is a lot!” Armin pouted. 

Eren laughed, shaking his head before finishing off his coffee and taking Armin’s hand.

“Come on, they’ve got things under control. Plus I have a surprise for you,” Eren grinned, bringing Armin’s hand up to his lips to kiss it.

“Oh, did you bring me a souvenir?” Armin asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“You’ll see when I show it to you.”

“Okay, well, let’s not waste time then,” Armin grinned before turning back to his employees. “I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“See you, boss!” Sasha and Marco yelled from behind the counter. Connie hadn’t even noticed them appear. He was too shocked to do anything but watch his boss and his apparent husband exchange words.

“See ya, Arms,” Hange grinned with a mock salute.

With that, Armin and Eren left hand in hand. It wasn’t until he saw the SUV pull away from in front of the store that Connie regained his senses.

“I can’t believe he’s married. I thought… I thought…” he could barely get the words out, feeling somewhat foolish for thinking up a scenario so ridiculous and actually believing it. 

“You thought what?” Hange asked, looking at him curiously.

He reluctantly and embarrassingly told them what he’d been thinking, and as he’d expected they spent the rest of the evening laughing about it.

Well, at least now he knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, hi!!!
> 
> This is just a short piece I thought up and ended up actually writing. I hope you guys like it. I thought it was funny lol.
> 
> Enjoy and as always, comments are welcomed!
> 
> ~neo


End file.
